


Bubbles!

by GuapoGatito



Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [6]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuapoGatito/pseuds/GuapoGatito
Summary: Just a quick little thing! Li’l Vanessa really loves her “bubbas!”
Relationships: Camila Rosario & Nina Rosario, Daniela & Vanessa (In the Heights), Nina Rosario & Vanessa
Series: It Won’t Be Long Now (Vanessa) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017418





	Bubbles!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_p/gifts).



“Es my bubbas,” Vanessa tells Daniela. “Es my bubbas. My bubbas.” Daniela smiles.

“I see,” She laughs. “Do you want more?”

“More,” Vanessa echoes, clapping her hands gleefully. Daniela chuckles and picks up the bubbles, blowing them. Vanessa shrieks happily and pops them.

“Bubbas!” She giggles. “Más bubbas!” Daniela obliges, and bubbles dance through the air. Vanessa bounces up and down and flies across the sidewalk as she pops the bubbles.

“Mamá, bubbles!” Nina points to Vanessa and Daniela playing together. Camila grins.

“Si, mija,” She agrees. “Do you want to play, too?” Nina nods vigorously. Her mother releases her from her grip and lets her two-year-old take off.

“Having fun?” Daniela asks her.

“They have so much energy!” Camila laughs. Daniela snorts in agreement.

“Too much,” She replies. “It’s impossible to tuck Vanessa in. She just keeps getting up!” Camila shakes her head good-naturedly.

“They’re so worth it,” She says. Daniela doesn’t have time to agree.

“Más bubbas!” Vanessa demands, tugging on Daniela’s dress. Daniela raises her eyebrows.

“What do you say?” She asks.

“¡Por favor!” Daniela blows her more bubbles.

“Bubbas!” Vanessa is off running again.


End file.
